Icy Fire Snow
by Snaketail
Summary: A wild ninetales  icy  and her daughter  snow  are living on the fringe, stealing from humans. The mother, the ninetales, discover an eevee  fire  who has run away from an abusive trainer. Icy welcoems Fire into their lives, but Snow hates her for it. WIP


I looked around sneakily, making sure there was no one watching. I then nosed over the backpack quietly, and pawed through the goods that dropped out. Candy bar, magazines, and some binoculars. The binoculars where useless, but the candy bar and mags where a major score. I liked to look at the pictures in the magazines, they always where so colorful and pretty. the candy was chocolate, and I've rarely gotten anything close. Usually just got maybe some kibble and a few other useless human objects. Something stirred and I looked up sharply. I quickly grabbed the candy and mags in her jaws and scampered off into the woods. I didn't look back until she had come to her hidey-hole, filled with objects I had snitched from those stupid backpacks people leave out. When I got inside, I clawed off the papery wrapper and wolfed down the chocolate bliss. As I let the last pieces melt in my mouth, I pawed open the top magazine. I stared pictures of Pokemon I hadn't even heard of before, not that I talked to anyone but Snow. Speaking of which, a vulpix with a raggedy pelt and orange hateful eyes padded out of the other side of the mini-cave. "Icy, didn't you save anything for me?" she said accusingly, jabbing her nose at the wrapper. I flinched and fiddled with one of my nine tails. "Well, I was so hungry...and...you know..." I trailed off, feeling her hot stare. "We're both hungry! Well, at least now we're even with me eating all the berries i found yesterday." "What! You said you where scavenging for both of us!" My jaw dropped in shock. She was always the reasonable one, even though I was a ninetales and she was a vulpix, not to mention my daughter! She just sniffed, walked over to me, and stole half the the magazines. I sighed, and put my chin on my paws. "I'll go out again," I suggested, quietly. She looked up, sympathy mixed with surprise. "I'm sorry. I'm just irritated because i was almost caught." I padded over to her and licked her head in sympathy. "I'll go out and get us some more." I trotted out of the cave before Snow could object.

* * *

I looked around in the darkness, letting my eyes adjust to the night. The moon was just a white slit in the sky/. I padded gently through the bracken and underbrush sniffing the air frequently to search for anything useful. I felt my teeth ground together, as I scented something slightly familiar. It was another pokemon. I dropped to the ground,lying as flat as I could get, hoping it wouldn't see me. I heard a bunch of delicate sniffles, that sounded like it was... crying. I peered over bush beside, flattening my ears in a attempt to hide. It was... brown, with a creamy ruff and a huge teardrop shaped tail, and huge teary brown eyes. My heart melted, as I remembered back to when Snow was safe, small, and happy. She had had huge glowing amber red eyes, that sparkled with fear. A sudden intake of breath brought me back to the here and now. The little thing was looking up at me with it's dear little eyes, and I padded around the bush. It started whimpering, and I licked it's head in comfort. "What's wrong?" I said, not unkindly, curling my tails around it to warm it's freezing pelt. It snuffled, trying to push out the words. "I...I'm...I'm running away..." It managed. "What's your name, sweet one?" I asked, trying to smooth the fear away. "..F...Fire..." It snuffled again and leaned it's head into my pelt and started sobbing again. "Everything's gonna be alright," I mumbled in Fire's ear, curling around it protectively. After a while, the wailing turned to a soft whimpering my fur, and I decided it was time to go. I stood up, and took Fire by it's scruff and carried it back home.

When I walked in, Snow was asleep on the floor, her head lolled on her paws, next to the doorway, waiting for my return. I smiled softly, and set Fire next to her, and they snuggled up unconsciously. I smiled and padded to my makeshift bed of blankets and leaves. I bedded down and let sleep take me.

* * *

I jerked awake due to two high pitched squeals. I looked up blearily, still half asleep to see the cause for all the ruckus. Snow was backed up against a wall, in her usual defensive position, and I also saw Fire looking pathetic and grubby. I pushed myself up onto all fours, yawning, shattering the eerie silence that had fallen as Snow glared at Fire, and Fire gazed sadly at the earthy floor. "Snow, Fire, Fire Snow." I said, waving my paw from one to the other. "Where!" Snow shrilled, and I sighed deeply. "I met him when I was out. He was crying, and so you know..." My crimson eyes fell to the floor. Snow sneered. "I can't believe you! We can barely feed OURSELVES, and you go and bring in a rag off the street!" I saw her eyes glitter and knew that tears where fuzzing her vision. This time I wasn't able to do anything about her, and she sniffed, her nose twitching, and she left, running out the door. Fire's lip quivered and he collapsed into a quivering, sniveling, sobbing heap of fur. I trembled and went to curl myself around him, comforting Fire with my soft and warm pelt. "Shhh... Sweetie..." I looked after my daughter, sadness blocking my throat. "Fire, please, don't mind her. She's just upset today, things should get better." I lied smoothly, a slight edge creeping into my voice.

The eevee whimpered softly, burying his head into my fur. "She hates me.." He sniffled, and I didn't answer that. We both knew it was true, and lying wouldn't really help. I rested my long head on the cold floor. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, sadness breaking my words, and the eevee started crying softly. "Please, don't cry..." I trailed off, upset. I'm so easily effected by other's emotions. I looked after my offspring, wishing she would come back. But I knew she wouldn't. "Shh...How about I give you a tour?" I whispered, still too scared to speak with usual volume. Fire shrugged and nodded, knowing I was trying to distract us. "Let's see..." I said, standing up, my nine tales swishing and curling up behind my back in the usual way they do.


End file.
